Take Out
by BigTimeBTD
Summary: After Owain and Robin are kidnapped by a ruffian the unthinkable happens and their lives are changed for good.


Owain gasped as he woke up from unconsiousness. Where was he? How did he get here? He didn't remember. The myrmidon tried to take in his surroundings, but all he saw was black. "Wh-What's going on?" he whimpered quietly, "Brady, Inigo? Robin? Is this some kind of joke? If it is it's so not funny! This blindfold is not a way to leave a man of my status!"

"Owain?!" A panicked voice rang out through the room.

"Robin!" Owain sighed in relief, struggling to loosen the knots that bound his hands, "Robin untie me! What kind of sick dishonorable method is this to trap a rival?!"

Robin felt his stomach drop at his boyfriend's words. That's right, boyfriend.

Robin had confessed his long hidden affection to his best friend six months ago, wonderfully surprised when Owain eagerly returned his feelings. They started their relationship that day, and while they had their share of fights, Robin was seriously starting to think he loved the other boy.

"Owain, I can't move! I'm tied to this post and the ropes are real tight. Are you alright?"

Owain felt his heartbeat speed up when Robin informed him of his situation. Why were they here? Who took them and why?

"Hello Robin…Owain." A mysterious voice suddenly appeared next to the young male.

Robin yelped and jumped, or tried, to jump away from the new guest. Owain growled protectively, not liking the way the man had purred his boyfriend's name.

"Who are you?!" Robin peered thorough the darkness, and as soon as he blinked, light shimmered in the room from a newly lit candle.

He closed his eyes tightly against the sudden light, but a few moments passed and after a few blinks, Robin could see once again.

What he saw though, made him sick with terror.

There was his Owain, tied to a bed, limbs spread out and bound to each bed post. Biting his lip and pulled at the bonds, his love's body trembled as a man in black began petting his usually perfect hair. To say the man was huge would be an understatement. He had ox like shoulders, and was at least 6'2, easily towering over both guys. Definitely a ruffian. Large hand fisted the blonde's beautiful hair and pulled his head towards him when Owain had tried to get away.

"Don't you dare struggle boy." He growled out in a deep, angry voice.

"Get your filthy hands off him!" Robin pulled at the ropes, wincing and cursing under his breath as the coarse rope dug into his wrists.

Owain looked up, and despite the blindfold it seemed as if he was staring right at his boyfriend, "R - Robin, help me…please. I mean it, I can't get out of this alone!"

The tactician felt his heart break at the desperation in the myrmidons voice, "It'll be okay baby. I promise you're gonna be fine."

The man grinned, his stained teeth showing behind his thin, chapped lips; "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Owain shivered as the hand released his hair and moved down his to shirt. Robin pulled again and groaned as blood began dripping down his raw wrists.

"Alright pretty boy, let's see what you're hiding beneath these clothes of yours." With that spoken, his large fingers gripped the thin material and tore it right down the middle.

Not a moment after his shirt was shredded, the same hand began working at the button of his pants.

"No! Stop, what are you doing?!" The teen thrashed on the bed, trying to maneuver his body as far from the other man as possible.

Robin's eyes widened as Owain's clothes were slowly removed from his body, his eyes darkening with each second. "Get the hell away from Owain!"

"That's not going to happen. What's wrong? Are you pissed because someone else is going to be the one to take you're precious boyfriend's virginity?"

At those words, both the guys visibly paled; Robin shook with rage and Owain shook with fear.

Owain looked up, his vision still blocked from the blindfold, "N-No, please don't. Please let us go."

The man simply shook his head and ran his fingers through Owain's beautiful hair, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt that badly."

Owain had to swallow heavily to keep back the cry that was building in his throat, "R-Robin, please help me…"

Robin bit his lip and struggled once again, "Listen, don't do this. What do you want? Money? That's not an issue. Chrom will give you whatever you want. Just, please man, don't hurt him."

The blonde on the bed gasped as his hair was brushed away from his face, "Call me Mike, I want you to scream my name…"

At those uttered words, something inside Robin snapped. "Hey! Get the fuck away from Owain!"

Mike pulled back from his "toy" and walked over to Robin; kneeling down so he was at eyelevel with the man, before slapping him across the face. The noise echoed throughout the room and earned a short cry from Robin, a quieter whine coming from Owain. Mike grabbed a fistful of hair and forced Robin to stare into his deep brown eyes.

"Listen to me boy, you have no power here, none. Owain over there," he growled, motioning to the boy on the bed, "He's mine now."

With that, Mike smashed Robin's head into the poll, spots dancing in front of his eyes. Groaning, his head fell to his chest, his head throbbing with pain; he clenched his fist as footsteps faded away from him and got closer to Owain.

"Robin? Robin are you ok?" The concerned teen pulled at his bonds, hoping for his boyfriend's voice to ring out again.

Mike sat on the bed and decided that he had waited long enough; he swiftly tore Owain's pants down to his ankles, earning a horrified gasp from the prince.

"Wait! Please wait! Don't do this!" Tears began soaking the blindfold, dripping down his angelic face.

The older male grinned and leaned forward, licking the tears from his victim's cheeks, "Don't cry sweetie, it'll feel better once I get started."

Robin's head snapped up as Owain screamed in terror. Owain's face was bright red as he was fully exposed to this man who he had never even seen before. A gloved hand ran down his toned thigh, while the other played on his miscular chest. Robin's anger soon faded to desperation; Owain, the guy he fucking loved, was about to be raped, right in front of him.

"Please, please stop! Leave him alone! He's never done anything to you!"

The ruffian turned, his smirk one of pure evil, "I know, I just want to show the world that I can get to anyone. From a random woman on the street, to Owain a prince of Ylisse."

Owain no longer had steady breathing, frantic gasps slipped through his lips and he pulled with all his might against the thick ropes. Robin watched in unbridled fear as the ruffian slipped out of his own clothing, thrashing against his bonds. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be! This was Owain, his Owain! The one who was flexing and being cocky all the time. The guy who was least deserving of this horrible fate. Sure he was annoying sometimes, but after he and Robin started their relationship, Robin understood why he acted so crazy, he had a hard life as it is.

Owain would wink at girls, but no one got the stare Robin received; a look of longing, admiration, maybe even love. Robin couldn't just sit here and let this happen to the man he loved.

The ruffian grabbed the teen's hips and lifted them into the air, he leaned over so his mouth was right next to Owain's ear, "Ready baby?"

This time, the sob escaped Owain's lips, he shook his head and whimpered, "Please, I'm begging you, don't do this. I'm scared, I don't want this. Please stop."

The ruffian pulled away and smirked over at Robin, whose head was lowered with tears falling from his eyes to the floor. Looking back at the sobbing boy beneath him, he tore off the blindfold. Bloodshot, sparkling green eyes stared up at him.

"Please don't…" was the last broken plea to slip past his lips, before he pushed into the traumatized boy.

* * *

Robin's body shook as the shrieks of Owain still echoed fresh through his mind; his screams for Robin to save him, Mike's horrible laughter throughout the entire attack. As the man pulled out of the shaking teen, he looked into Owain's eyes once again; they were so…dull. Staring into nothing, tears still rushing down his face, his lips were bruised from the forced kisses and split from the occasional slap. The ruffian smirked one last time, before he stepped off the bed and slipped back into his clothes; he took out a knife and cut the ropes from the myrmidon. He walked over to Robin, who stopped screaming after the ruffian had threatened to stab Owain, and also cut him loose. He took in the damaged, bleeding wrists and ran his hand through Robin's hair.

"Maybe next time I'll come for you," he walked away and back over to Owain, placed a gentle kiss on the younger males lips, and walked away, out of their lives. Hopefully forever.

Robin looked up and stood on his shaking feet, steadying himself for a brief moment, before running over to his damaged lover. He sat on the bed and ran a hand through Owain's hair, earning a wince and a choked sob from the man.

"Shh, I'm here now Owain. I'm here. I'm so sorry, I love you so much." Tears ran down his own face as he placed soft kisses on his love's face.

"R-Robin…" The broken voice whispered.

"Owain?" The tactician pulled back, and looked at Owain's face.

"Robin…h-he actually hurt me…" More tears, another cry.

"Oh baby, I know. I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry. But I promise you, no one will ever hurt you like this again."

"Pl-Please don't leave me Robin…I'm sorry, I tried my best to stop him…b-but he…"

"Oh Gods Owain," Robin pulled his love into his arms and hugged him close to his chest, "None of this is your fault. Ok? None of it. He's a monster, and he's going to be caught and locked up for the rest of his miserable life." He gently lifted Owain's head and placed a careful kiss on his bruised lips.

News had somehow spread, and in no more than fifteen minutes, Brady, Inigo, and Chrom, shot through the door. Soliders were swarming the area, looking for the man Robin described to them. Brady and Inigo ran over to their friends, sitting close to them.

Inigo carefully brushed Owain's hair while Brady held back his own tears.

Chrom was the first to speak, "We have people looking for this dastard. Owain, Robin…if there's anything, anything you guys need, feel free to ask me. We're going to help you ok?"

Robin smiled as best he could and hugged his friend, "We love you guys ok? Please know that. Everyone is going to help you."

Brady wiped his own eyes and rubbed his friend's shoulders, "We're always going to be here for you. No matter what."

Robin kissed Owain again, the injured boy whimpered and snuggled into his boyfriends toned chest.

They were going to get through this, together.


End file.
